What if there was another?
by MasterRoku 1776
Summary: Au. What if when Aelita went to earth someone else went as well. What if when Ulrich tried to help Yumi he felt betrayed and alone. What if someone aproached him with an offer to show his friends that they were wrong and that they DO need him. What if there was a fifth Lyoko warrior. What if there was another.
1. Someone new

As Ulrich watched his friends leave he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Sure he used the return to the past without them knowing but, he just wanted to help a friend. Didn't that count for anything

With a heavy heart Ulrich started walking to the woods thinking about what he would do now. If his friends didn't want him around what was he gonna do.

'Maybe i can make some new friends' he thought.

What Ulrich didn't know was that he was being followed.

As Ulrich walked through the woods he saw a big tree and decided to sit down beside it. He was sitting there contemplating who he thought could be a good friend he heard a snap coming from one of the bushes to his right.

"Who's there?" Ulrich asked.

Then he saw the bushes rustle a bit more when a figure emerged. It was a boy the same age as Ulrich. He had short spiky black hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a bikers jacket. He had jeans and gray sneakers. But the most interesting feature was the boys eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue that had a twinkle in them.

"Hey you're that new kid, Roku right?" Ulrich asked.

Two weeks ago a new kid showed up. It was weird that it happened a week after Aelita joined school but no one thought anything of it. So far the new kid has been quiet and only talks when he needs to.

"Yea thats me". Roku said.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"I saw what happen with your friends. I think you did the right thing by trying to help your friend Yumi even though you knew the risks of returning to the past." Roku said.

Ulrich sat there surprised. How did he know about returning to the past. Does that mean he heard us talking about lyoko as well. Ulrich started to get worried that there secret was blown.

Roku seeing the look on Ulrich's face continued on. "I think it wasn't right to just abandon you like that, your friends could have just talked it out with you. I wonder if they will come crawling back to you when Xana attacks again and they realize they need your help on lyoko to beat him again." Roku said in calm voice while watching the emotions on Ulrich's face rapidly change.

"H...how do you know about Lyoko, how do you know about Xana?" Ulrich asked surprised that this new kid knew so much about lyoko.

"I'll tell you Ulrich but i want to show you something before i do. If you are willing to come with me i will tell you everything that you need to know. On one condition. You can't tell anyone about what i tell you. Not even your former friends". Roku said.

Ulrich not knowing what to do started to go deep in thought. On one hand he would get to know how this guy found out about lyoko. On the other he could be going right into a Xana trap. But looking up at the kids face he didn't see any signs of Xana control. So letting his curiosity get the better of him he stands up.

"Fine i'll go with you." says Ulrich.

Roku smiles and turns to lead the way.

"You won't regret this. What i have to say and show you will blow your mind."Roku says while leading Ulrich towards a manhole cover.


	2. Son of the Creator

**AN: i forgot to mention that in thisAU this all takes place during episode 35. But some stuff from future episodes are going to be in my story for ep 35 and onward such as Franz hopper is the creator of lyoko, Who Aelitas father is ...etc. Thank you for reading and reveiwing.**

Roku opened the manhole and guestered for Ulrich to climb down. After ulrich had climbed down Roku came next while closing the entrance with the manhole cover.

Roku the started to walk with Ulrich following. It was a little awkward for Ulrich. He didn't know if this was still a good idea. But considering he was here already he may as well keep going.

They walked for about 15 minutes, going through twists and turns, when they came to another ladder. Roku started to climb with Ulrich not far behind. As Roku made it out he helped Ulrich get out as well. Ulrich looked around and noticed they were about five blocks from Yumi's house.

Thinking of Yumi made him think about his friends abandoning him. He felt sad again. But he was interrupted from his thoughts when Roku started walking again. They walked down the street were they came to an abandoned warehouse with the doors chained up.

Roku took out a key and undid the lock on the chains and opened the door. He led Ulrich inside and then shut and locked the door.

The warehouse was dirty and cluttered with a bunch of junk people left here. There was old and worn out furniture half covered with sheets scattered about. There was old cans and bottles people threw in through the windows. There was old wood and broken wall panels laying on the ground and against the walls.

Roku went over to an old couch and moved it out of the way quite easily, revealing a metal trap door. But when Ulrich looked closer he say that the couch was hollow and there were tiny wheels on the legs of the couch.

"Climb down and wait till i get down there with you". Roku said.

So ulrich climbed down and looked up as Roku closed the trap door. When the were both down there Roku took out a flashlight illuminating the area around them, revealing a big metal door with a keypad next to it. Roku typed in a code and the door opened.

What Ulrich saw inside surprised him to no end.

It looked just like the control center in the factory.

The chair that Jeremy usually sat in. The lyoko projection in the center. There was even a hatch that Ulrich guessed led to what he assumed to be the scanner room.

"What is this place." Ulrich asked confused.

"This Ulrich is Franz Hoppers Second lyoko lab." Roku replied with pride.

When Ulrich hears this he turns toward Roku with a surprised expression. Franz hopper had a second lyoko lab. But why didn't we know that.

"Why does he have two? And who are you and how do you know all this?" Ulrich asks.

"To answer you first question Ulrich Franz hopper was a bit paranoid. He always made sure to copy his work to another place in case something happened. To your second question it's a bit complicated." Roku answers hesitantly.

Roku takes a deep breath then proceeds. "You see ulrich my name isn't Roku Jones. My name i Roku Hopper. I am Franz Hopper's son.


	3. New Lyoko warriors

Ulrich stood there in surprise at hearing this. Never would he have guessed that Roku would say he is Franz hopper's son. It just seemed so far fetched. But when Ulrich thought about it, it made sense. How else would Roku know about all of this.

"If you are Franz Hoppers son then tell me where you have been all this time." Ulrich demanded.

"I was trapped on lyoko. I was held captive by Xana. You see Xana wants complete control of lyoko. He held me captive because my dad taught some things about lyoko. He tried for months and months to get what was in my head. But through my own will power i was able to keep him from learning anything of importance. I thought i was going to remain Xanas prisoner forever. But then a few weeks ago, when Aelita was sent back to earth, i felt my prison weakening and using my control over lyoko i was able to escape and come back here. I found notes on where this place was and why it existed. Ever since i have been working on how to kill Xana once and for all." Roku explained.

"Wait how are you able to do that, i thought Jeremy was the only one who could work all this stuff." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy may have a good understanding of all of this. But he can only wish that he was as smart as me. I am a lot smarter than i look Ulrich."Roku says.

Just then an alarm goes off. Roku rushes over to the computer to see what's causing it. "It seems Xana has taken over a tower. Here's what we are gonna do. We are going to wait till the others get to lyoko. While they are fighting i am going to program us some new armour for our avatars. If i can make it to the tower then i can deactivate it. You will need to help me fight our way to the tower." Roku says whole typing away at his computer.

"But i thought only Aelita could deactivate the towers." Ulrich says.

"No i can as well. Now it seems your friends are on lyoko about to fight. I am almost done with the programming. Now when we get on lyoko don't tell them that it's you. You will have a mask over your mouth so. It's best to just let me do the talking." Roku explains.

"Alright i guess but what about my friends."

"Ulrich your friends ditched you when you tried to keep them all together. We need to show them that there are consequences for your actions. When they apologize and welcome you back then we can tell them who we are. But not before."

The more he thought about it the more ulrich realized Roku was right. His friends ditched him when he was trying to help. Ulrich decided to stick around with Roku for a while. He seemed like a real trustworthy friend.

He was interrupted from his thought by his phone ringing. When he checked the id it showed it was Jeremy.

He answered the phone "hello".

"Ulrich you need to come to the factory right now. Xana is attacking."

"And tell me why should i help you"

"Wh..what"

"Why should i help you when you guys ditched me when i was trying to keep us all together"

"Ulrich we don't have time for this, you need-"

"Sorry Jeremy but i'm not helping you. You guys are on your own." And with that Ulrich hangs up.

"Who was that?" Roku asks curiously.

"Nobody important."

"Okay well i finished with the programing. Head down to the scanner room while i set the delayed transfer sequence."

Ulrich heads down to the scanner room. It looks exactly the same as the factory one except there are four scanners instead of three. He is soon joined by roku and the each get in a feels the familiar virtualization process and soon he is on his way to Lyoko.

 **On Lyoko**

When Ulrichs feet touch the ground he is in the desert sector. He looks down at himself and sees that he is in a yellow jumpsuit will two swords on his back. A red bandana was on his head and a yellow mask scarf like mask was over his mouth.

"Like the knew armour?"

Ulrich Looked over at Roku and saw what he was wearing. Roku had an all black bodysuit on with a and armour chest plate with a golden lyoko emblem on it. Similar to a kevlar vest. He had gold cuffs on his wrists and had 2 two foot long swords on his sides. What was unique about the swords was they were blue in color just like Rokus eyes. They had chains on the handels leading all the way to his waist making Ulrich think they could be used like a whip. Roku also had on a mask but hs was black and had a blue stripe.

"Yea it feels better than the other stuff i wore."

"That's good. Know the other lyoko warriors are just west of here. If we hurry we can help shut down the tower."

So they started running towards the tower. Ulrich noticed that he was much faster than he was before soon they could hear fighting. And saw the others fighting an army of crabs.

 **With the others**

" _Sorry Jeremy but im not helping you. You guys are on your own"_

"ULRICH" jeremy yells.

"Jeremy whats wrong" he hears Yumi say.

"Ulrichs not going to help us."

"What why?" Odd asks.

"I don't know Odd. He's probably just mad at us for kicking him out of the group."

"So what do we do know."

"Just hope you guys can make it to the tower i time." Jeremy says.

With that Odd,Yumi, and Aelita make their way towards the tower. They are just twenty feet away when they are ambushed by an platoon of crabs.

"Alright Aelita we will draw their fire you try to make it to the tower." Yumi says.

"Ok"

Yumi starts throwing her fans at the crabs making them move out of the way. Odd is jumping around firing arrows and even manages to devirtualize a few. But they were tiring and taking a lot of hits.

Aelita was almost to the tower when she is surrounded by crabs. They start firing at her. She is evading the best she can but she is runing out of steam and is losing life points fast.

"Guys i'm picking up two new signals" they hear Jeremy say.

"Well what are they. I hope they arnt tanks." Odd says.

"No t..the..they're people. And they are closing in fast. How are there others on lyoko?"

Suddenly Aelita falls and a crab is over her preparing to fire when a blue sword connected to a chain sprouts from its head.


	4. New Blood with a Surprise

**AN: I forgot to do this with the last three chapters but I do NOT in any way own Code Lyoko**

 **With Ulrich**

Roku sees Aelita fall and grabs one of his swords and throws it at the crab that's about to attack her. The sword sails through the air like an arrow and hits the top of its head causing it to explode after a few second. Every one turns to look at Roku as he pulls on the chain causing the sword to sail back towards his hand. He looks at Ulrich and nods his head signaling to attack.

Ulrich draws his swords and runs at the crabs with one held above his head and one sword digging into the dirt. Roku mimics Ulrich and they begin to attack the crabs. The crabs, getting over their shock start firing at the two new warriors. They move swiftly, dodging blast after blast and destroying crab after crab without stopping, making their way to Aelita.

While both Yumi and Odd are watching the two newcomers in awe they attacked from behind by crabs being devirtualized in the process. Now with just Aelita the crabs start to gang up on her. Roku seeing this sprints towards her and starts swing his swords by the chains making a sort of impromptu shield blocking most of the crab's shots. Roku swings the other chain in a wide arc and is able to destroy all the crabs he is facing. But while he is distracted a crab sneaks behind them and shoots Aelita in the back.

Roku hears Aelitas scream and turns in time to see her get de virtualized. Ulrich sees a flicker of something go through Rokus eyes and he looks worried for a moment but it passes as fast as it came. Roku then swings his chains in the air and is able to destroy the remaining crabs around him while Ulrich finishes the crabs around him.

 **With Jeremy**

"NO AELITA."

Jeremy rushes down to the scanner room to see Yumi and Odd getting out of their scanners tiredly. Jeremy ruches to the other scanner hoping that Aelita wasn't de virtualized. When the scanner opens to reveal Aelita on the ground Jeremy whoops and rushes to help her up.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but what do we do now that Aelitas on earth. She cant shut down the tower now." Odd says worriedly.

After hearing that everyone rushes up to the computer to see what Xanas next move will be. They see the other two warriors are finishing off the crabs. They see them stop for a minute then one goes into the tower.

"What is that one doing? Why do you think they're going into the tower?"Yumi asks

" I'm not sure". Jeremy says.

Suddenly they see CODE LYOKO pop up on the screen and the tower deactivating. That's the last thing they see before the bright light of the return to the past program envelopes them.

 **WITH ULRICH**

Ulrich approached Roku and asked if Aeltia would be alright

"She'll be fine, you will see her at school tomorrow for sure."

"So what do we do now?"

" Now I am going to shut down the tower and initiate a return to the past. We will return to just after you enter the woods. I want you to come with me after that and ill talk to you about a plan I have for tomorrow."

"Alright. Now go shut down that tower before it's too late."

With that Roku walks into the tower. As he walks the floor lights up revealing the Lyoko emblem. When Roku is in the center of the room he begins to float upwards towards the top of the tower. When he reaches the top a holographic panel appears before him. Roku extend his right hand and presses his palm to the screen. Roku appears on the screen and is soon followed by 'Code Lyoko'. Roku sees all the screens moving downward and the he is engulphed in a bright white light.

When the light is gone he see's he's in the woods with Ulrich not to far ahead of him.

He then sees Ulrich turn around and start walking to him. Roku walks to meet him.

Roku then gestures' for Ulrich to follow him. They walk back to the school campus with Roku leading the way to his dorm room. Roku opens the door and has Ulrich walk in first. When both are inside Roku locks the door.

Ulrich looks around and sees only one bed is occupied. 'I guess that makes sense given how he is new and no one else could use these dorms'. Ulrich thought. There is a computer sitting on the desk much like Jeremy's only much more high-tech. 'Probably one of Franz Hoppers.' The room was clean except for a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts. There are a few flash drives on the desk in a case. There are a couple journals and a small photo album on the desk. Other than that the room was bare.

"So what's this plan you were talking about." Ulrich asks curiously.

"I think that you should ask the principle if you can move dorm rooms, and given I'm the only one with a free room you will be moved with me if he says yes."Roku replies kindly.

"Why do you want me to be to move in with you?" Ulrich asked

" I have two reasons. The first is that your ex-friends probably wont want to talk to you for a while and you might start a fight with Odd if you and him are in the same dorm. Second it would give us more time to plan on taking down Xana. If you and me are in the same dorm we can do a lot more than we would be able just meeting up. And it will also show your friends just how much they screwed up. They will start to feel guilty. Eventually they will want you back leading to them admitting they were wrong." Roku explained.

Ulrich thought about it for a moment. It all sounded good to him. If he could get his friends back then he was going to do it.

"So when should we go see the Principal?" Ulrich asks.

"We will go see him after I tell you something else."Roku replies.

"And what would that be?"

"Did you see the scanner room in the warehouse? How it had four scanners instead of three?"

Ulrich nods his head in reply.

"Well three were meant for Me, my Dad, and my Mom."

"Who was the fourth for?"

"The fourth was four my little sister."

"Who is you sister"

"That's the thing. My sister…is Aelita."


	5. Revelations and New Roommates

To say that Ulrich was surprised would be an understatement. It was one thing for Roku to be Franz Hoppers son, but Aelita! That was just unreal. But if it is true then why can't Aelita remember anything about her family? Why does Roku remember if he came out of lyoko around the same time as Aelita?

"How come you can remember your life but Aelita cant?" Ulrich asked.

"Well Xana wanted to get all the information about lyoko that he could from me. So when the supercomputer got shut off he made sure that I would remember everything by placing me in a sort of bubble that kept me prisoner. When the supercomputer turned back on I didn't loose very much of my memory. Only a few bits and pieces are missing here and there but everything else is still there. Xana tried many different ways to get the information he wanted. Dad had somehow downloaded all the secrets of lyoko into Aelitas heads and me. When Xana tried to get that information he brought all that information to the front of my mind were I was able to learn all I do about lyoko. He was almost able to get the information but I was able to hold him back. I was almost going to break because I was exhausted from the constant attempts to get in my head. But when you guys freed my sister Xana was distracted long enough making my prison weaken, allowing me to escape." Roku explained.

"Alright so Aelita is you sister. But then why are there only three scanners in the factory while there are four in the warehouse?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Oh that's easy. I was born about two years before Aelita. Meaning that the factory lab was made before she was born. When she was born dad decided to build the warehouse lab with four scanners instead of three." Roku answered.

Roku checked the time on his wall clock. "I think its time for us to go talk to the principal. After that I will tell you about an idea I have for later."

And with that the two boys walked out of Roku's dorm room. As they make their way to the principal's office Roku was coming up with two new ideas. One for earth and one for lyoko. If they are both successful then it could turn the tides on the fight against Xana.

They soon arrive at the principal's office. Ulrich asks the secretary if he may talk to the principal. The secretary asks Mr. Delmas if Ulrich could speak with him. When he says yes the secretary leads Ulrich towards his office. When Ulrich enters the office He is told to take a seat.

"What can I do for you Ulrich?" Mr. Delmas asks after Ulrich was seated.

"Well you see sir I have recently got into a fight with my friends. And none of them seem to want to let it go any time soon. So I wanted to ask if I could go be moved into a different dorm room?" Ulrich explained.

"Why would you want to do that?" Mr. Delmas asks curiously.

"Well Odd is one of my friends who I fought with and thought that if we are in the same room together one of us will eventually start something and that could lead to us getting into a physical fight witch I would rather avoid." Ulrich replies.

Mr. Delmas stays silent for a few seconds thinking it over.

"Well Ulrich I will have to agree with you that given Odds behavior record I think that something like that could happen. And since the safety of our students comes first, I will let you witch dorm rooms. But you will be moved in with Roku Jones, given how his room is the only one with space available." Mr. Delmas says.

Ulrich smiles. "Thank you sir."

"Alright I will just have my secretary call Roku in to tell him about this new development."

With that Mr. Delmas picks up his phone to talk to his secretary. After a few minutes Roku walks in the office and is told to take a seat.

"Mr. Jones Ulrich here has recently got into a fight with his dorm mate and not wanting to cause further conflict he has asked me if he could switch dorm rooms. Given you are the only one with no roommate we have decided to move him in with you. Do you have any problems with this?" Mr. Delmas explains to Roku.

"No I have no problems with this sir." Roku replied.

"Alright then. Ulrich why don't you go pack your things to move in with Roku. Roku you may help him if he wishes for your help." Mr. Delmas says.

With that the two boys leave the principals office. Both are thinking about how successful they were. They make their way to the courtyard making light conversation as they make their way towards Ulrich dorm room.

 **With the others**

The others find themselves in the cafeteria after they had left Ulrich. All of them are silent for a few seconds wondering how the return to the past program activated, and just who were those two new comers.

It was Odd who broke the silence.

"Is it me or was the tower deactivated?"

"No, the tower was defiantly deactivated. The question is how?" Jeremy says.

"But I thought Aelita was the only one that could deactivate the towers?" Yumi asks confused.

"It seems that whoever those two people were on lyoko, one of them has the power to deactivate the towers." Jeremy says.

"Who do you think those two people were any way?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know. But whoever they were seemed to be more powerful they you three. They had more health to. And if they were able to take out that many crabs with just the two of them that quickly, I don't want to see what they can do to other monsters like tanks or tarantulas." Jeremy says worriedly.

"So what do we do about them?" Odd asks.

"Hhhmm, I think we should wait and see if they are friendly to us or not. The next time we see them we should attempt to contact them and see if they will work with us or against us. If they are working against Xana then we can use all the help we can get now that Ulrich isn't helping us." Jeremy says after a few minutes.

"Why did Ulrich not come and help us?" Aelita asks

"He basically said that he wasn't going to help people who threw him to the curb after trying to help his friends stay together." Jeremy says.

"Did we do the right thing guys? I mean he was only trying to help Yumi's family." Aelita states.

"Yes we did. He went behind our backs. Even if it was to help Yumi we cant trust him now. Besides he said we are on are own so I think he is real mad at us." Jeremy says.

As Jeremy was saying this Odd looks out the window and sees Ulrich walking with the new kid Roku.

"Well it seems that Ulrich has made friends with the new kid." Odd says.

Every one turns to look out the window. Jeremy starts getting angry and decides to go give Ulrich a piece of his mind. Jeremy gets up and starts heading for the door when he hears Aelita.

"Where are you going Jeremy?" Aelita asks curiously.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Jeremy declares while walking out the door, the others hot on his tail.


	6. Confrontations and New Plans

**AN: Disclaimer I do NOT own Code Lyoko.**

 **With Ulrich**

Ulrich and roku were walking from the principal's office. Roku was thinking about his two ideas and if they would work they way he hoped they would. If he does this right not only will Ulrich and himself become stronger but also he will be able to fight Xana much easier.

He was interrupted from his thought when he saw Jeremy making his way towards the two. Jeremy had an angry look on his face. The others were trying to catch up to him. Before Jeremy could reach them Ulrich said something to Roku.

"Why don't you head on to my room, ill take care of this. We don't want them finding out do we?" Ulrich whispers to Roku.

Roku nods and walks ahead. As Jeremy and the others pass they don't see the glance that he sends towards Aelita. Jeremy finally makes it to Ulrich and starts yelling at him.

"Ulrich where were you. We needed you on lyoko." Jeremy yells.

"Obviously you didn't because you initiated return to the past." Ulrich replies.

"No I didn't Aelita got devirtualized and was unable to shut down the tower." Jeremy says.

"Really then explain to me how we returned to the past if Aelita didn't shut down the tower." Ulrich asks.

"Two people showed up on lyoko today. If it wasn't for one of them shutting down the tower Xana would have won." Yumi replies.

"Well I don't see why you are talking to me then. You guys got saved, Aelita is all right, and Xana was thwarted. I don't see why you are yelling at me." Ulrich replies.

"I'm yelling at you because you weren't there to help us. Had those two strangers not shown up Xana would have won today. You should have been there to help."

"Oh really. Why should have I helped. I'm 'out of the group', remember." Ulrich replies walking away, leaving a shocked group of friends behind.

Ulrich made his way towards his room and saw Roku leaning next to the door. "So what they say to you?"

"Oh they wanted to know why I didn't show up to help fight Xana yesterday."

Roku chuckles at that. "That's pretty rich. Considering you did fight Xana yesterday."

"Yea they mentioned how we showed up and that if it wasn't for us shutting down the tower, Xana would have won."

"Well it's a good thing that we were there to stop him then. Anyway lets get your stuff moved to my room. I want to tell you about a couple ideas I have that might help us fight Xana."

"Alright it shouldn't take too long. I still have a few boxes from when I moved in."

With that the two boys got to work packing up Ulrich's belongings. It took only about 20 minutes to accomplish. With all of Ulrich's clothes and personal belongings in boxes the duo makes their way for Roku's room. When they finally make it there they reopen the boxes and get Ulrich moved in to the other side of the room.

When Ulrich has but all his clothes in his dresser and his personal belongings on shelves he turns to Roku. "So what are those ideas you were talking about?"

"Well you know how a few weeks ago Xana sent some of his monsters to attack you and the others." At Ulrich's nod Roku continues. "Well I was thinking what if I used the same program that brought Aelita to earth, to send some of our equipment from lyoko to here."

"Wait so you mean you think you can send our weapons from lyoko to earth?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes I think that if we had our weapons here then if Xana attacks we will be able to defend ourselves more easily. We will be able to train with our weapons here on earth meaning we will become stronger here, allowing us to become stronger on lyoko. If my plan works we will be able to fight monsters here if Xana decides to send them here again." Roku explained.

"I got to say that does sound like a good idea. It sounds very beneficial. What else do you have?"

"Well I have 2 more ideas. The first I will tell you later because I don't think that it will work just yet. I need to figure out if it is possible before I even start working on it."

"Alright then, what's the last one?" Ulrich asks curiously.

"The last one may be a little easier. We will need to go to sector five to get the data I need to accomplish it."

"What is it?"

"I think that I may be able to take control and clone some of Xanas monsters for our own use.

 **AN: This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer.**


	7. Sector 5

**AN:I am happy to see that my story already has 145 views. I would like to thank all of the ones that are currently following my story. I would also like to say that for my story I would be going mostly by episode. I may do a few episodes out of order to help fit my story. Only they will be modified to fit my story and to avoid copyright claims. Anyway on with the story.**

 **With Ulrich**

Ulrich sat there in surprise. That was happening a lot around Roku. But this idea was on the top five list of most surprising. 'if this works it will be a lot easier to defeat Xanas monsters, with his own monsters no less.'.

"So how do you plan to do that exactly?"

"Well first we will have to got to sector five and get Xanas data on his monsters. Once I have that data I believe I will be able to corrupt some of his monsters and turn them to our side." Roku explained.

"So how are you going to do that?"

"Well I have already written an algorithm for turning Xanas monsters. Once we get the data from sector five I will need to take control of a tower to run the algorithm and implement it into our equipment."

"Well then when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I want to get this done as fast as possible just in case Xana tries to find out what we are up to." Roku says.

With that the duo got ready for bed. As Ulrich was laying in bed, he couldn't help but think about what tomorrow will bring.

 **With Odd**

Odd had just arrived to his dorm room. He was expecting to see Ulrich but when he got there kiwi, but no Ulrich greeted him. In fact he couldn't see any of Ulrich's things anywhere. No clothes no photos, nothing. It was all gone. 'Where's Ulrich' was his last thought before he went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

The next day was Saturday, which saw the duo in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Both were eating as much as they could, for they had a long day today.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Ulrich.

"Well first we will head to the warehouse to go to lyoko. When we get to lyoko we will arrive in the desert sector. I will then summon a new vehicle I was programming a few days ago. We will then make our way towards the edge of the sector where I will summon the transport to get us to sector five. When we make it in all we have to do is find the key and make our way to the control panel. There you will have to protect me while I find the data I need. Once I have the right data I will summon our vehicle and we can get out of there." Roku explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day?"

"That's probably cause it will be." Roku answered.

"So when do we head for the warehouse?" Ulrich asked.

"we can leave as soon as you are ready."

"Well then lets go."

And with that the duo leaves the cafeteria, making their way to the manhole cover. They reemerge a little while later in the city, making their way to the warehouse. As the duo makes their way toward the scanner room, Ulrich cant help but think that this was going to take awhile.

 **With the Others**

The others were in the cafeteria getting started on breakfast when Odd came in. he had a look on them that meant that he had news for them.

"Guys, Ulrich wasn't in the dorm room yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"I mean that all his stuff is gone. He never came back to the dorm room. I went to the principal and asked where he was. He said that Ulrich was moved to a new room." Odd replied.

"Did he tell you why he was moved?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, he said that Ulrich didn't want to fight with me if we started going at it. The principal apparently agreed with him and let him move rooms." Odd said.

"Ulrich must really be mad at us if he wanted to switch rooms." Jeremy said.

"Well what do we do now?" Aelita asks.

"I think we should work on finding those two people from lyoko we saw yesterday. We need to find them and ask if they will help us defeat Xana."Jeremy says.

As the group was thinking of ways to find the mysterious duo, Jeremy's laptop starts going off. Jeremy takes it out and looks at try's to find out what's going on.

"It seems that we won't need to find those two. They are on lyoko right now." Jeremy announces.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asks.

"Well yesterday I modified the program that scans for activated towers to scan for those tow we saw yesterday. And it seems they are on lyoko, in the desert sector to be exact." Jeremy replies.

"Well then lets go see if we can talk to them." Aelita says.

"Alright lets go"

With that the team makes their way to the manhole hoping they can make it to the factory in time. When they make it to the factory Odd, Yumi, and Aelita make their way to the scanner room while Jeremy heads for the computer.

Soon enough the group is on lyoko in the desert sector. Jeremy sends in their vehicles and the group is making their way toward were the duo are headed.

 **With Ulrich**

Roku and Ulrich materialized on the other side of the desert sector. Roku then taps on his left wrist cuff. At first Ulrich didn't know what he was doing. He soon got his answer when he saw a holographic screen appear above the cuff. Roku touches a few icons and then seems to grab something before throwing it out in front of him.

What happened next made Ulrich think that Roku was a genius. It was a 2-man vehicle with a sleek lightweight body. It had a turret on the rear spoiler that looked like it would take down a crab easily. There were three propulsion thrusters on the back for easy getaways. It had holographic displays, a computer for ground navigation and was floating a meter above the ground.

"Like it?" Roku asked seeing Ulrich's face.

"I love it." Ulrich said in awe.

"Well hop in, we have to get to the edge of the desert sector." With that said Roku hopped in the driver seat. Ulrich is close behind him and hops in the passenger seat.

Roku pushes a lever forward and the duo start moving. Ulrich was impressed with how fast it was. It had to be at least twice as fast as the Over Bike.

"So what do you call this thing?" Ulrich asked.

"I call it the Over Lander. This thing will come in handy if we need to make a quick getaway. The turret on the back can take down almost anything that would follow us. And I am constantly updating the on board computer. We should make it to the edge of the sector in about 5 minutes." Roku says proudly.

"So when are we going to try and send our weapons to earth?" Ulrich asked after a minute.

"I think that we should try later tonight. That way if we are successful we wont be spotted carrying weapons around." Roku replies.

A few minutes later they made it to the edge of the sector. When the duo had gotten out of the Over Lander, Roku devirtualized it. Roku then tapped his cuff and brought up his screen. Ulrich saw him type in Scipio. A moment later the transport for sector five appeared and whisked them away. When they stopped they saw that they were in sector five. Before they could start moving Roku's' cuff started beeping. Roku brought up his screen and typed a few commands.

"Well it looks like your old friends are on lyoko. And if I had to guess they are making their way here. They will make it here in about 10 minutes." Roku announces.

"What should we do if we meet them here?" Ulrich asks.

"Nothing. My best guess is they are just trying to see if we are friendly or not. If we don't attack them they wont attack us. Besides I don't want to attack my sister. Even if she attacks me I wont defend myself against her.

With that said Roku starts walking down the corridor that appeared.

"Hey Ulrich, why haven't you guys shut down the super computer? I mean you guys got Aelita out of lyoko, so why keep it on when Xana can still take over." Roku asked as they were running.

"Oh yea I guess you wouldn't know. We did try to shut it down but Xana put some sort of virus in her that when we shut it down, she went down as well. Witch means if we get rid of Xana, we get rid of Aelita. Jeremy has been trying to find an antidote."

"Well that explains a couple things." They came out of the corridor to a big open room. Roku pulls up his screen. "Alright the mechanism is to the right and above us."

With that said they start running in that direction. As they come up to another corridor Roku sees the mechanism.

"There it is."

Roku then grabs one of his swords and throws it at the mechanism. It hits dead center. The duo watches as the mechanism sinks in to the wall and reveals a hallway. They follow it until they come up to the room with the elevator. They watch it go around a couple times before jumping on. The elevator slows down after a minute and the duo walk along the platform. A door opens up that leads to the interface that has all of Xanas data. When the duo gets off the platform the elevator starts up again soon followed by the door closing.

Roku walks up to the interface and starts going through Xanas data, trying to find the data he's looking for.

"Alright Ulrich you know what to do. Make sure the mantas don't hit me while I'm working or else this will all be for naught." Roku says while searching.

"Hehehe. You insult me Roku." Ulrich says amusedly as he draws his swords.

Roku continues to search for the data while Ulrich is keeping watch for mantas. Roku has searched for five mantas when the mantas start appearing. Some of them begin firing from Roku's right. Ulrich however moves to intercept the laser with his sword. The second manta fires from the left and again Ulrich deflects with his swords. The third manta comes from the back and Ulrich is thankful that Roku upgraded his speed. More mantas started showing up some even firing from the front causing Ulrich to move his swords in front of Roku's face.

Ulrich was doing fine at defending Roku when all of a sudden the door to the elevator opens.


	8. A Little Help from old Friends

**AN:** **I would like to point out I don't own Code Lyoko.**

 **With the Others**

"So Einstein any idea what these two are doing?" Odd asks.

"No. But they just started moving twice as fast as you guys. What ever they are doing here they want to get there fast." Jeremy replies.

The group was making their way along the desert terrain when Jeremy suddenly starts saying something.

"Guys those two just disappeared from the desert sector."

"Do you know where they are now?" Yumi asks.

"Hang on…ah ha. They somehow are in sector five."

"What would they want in sector five?" Odd asks.

"Maybe they are returning to Xana."

"Or maybe they are going to fight Xana." Aelita says.

"Well whatever the case you guys need to get to sector five and see what's up."

With that the group makes their way to the edge of the sector. Once there Jeremy types in 'Scipio' and the transport appears and whisks the group away towards sector 5. When the orb lets them out they notice that a corridor is already open. they follow it to find that the room leading to the elevator is open as well.

"Do you think they are going for Xanas interface?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know. Lets go check to be sure." Yumi says.

With that they jump on the elevator and wait for it to stop. When it does they walk the platform to where the door opens. What greets them as it opens is a bit shocking. They see one of the mysterious duo on the interface while the other is protecting him from the mantas. The group was wondering what they were doing when the one protecting the other spots them.

He looks at the group with a piercing gaze. He only looks at them for a few seconds before going back to defending his friend. The group looks on for a few moments in awe, watching the speed and precision of this mysterious fighter. Aelita decides to inform Jeremy what the duo is doing.

"Jeremy the mystery duo seems to be against Xana." Aelita announces.

"How can you tell?"

"Other than they are on Xanas interface while getting shot at by mantas, just a hunch Einstein." Odd replies.

"Well then help them take down the mantas. Maybe they will tell us who they are if we help them out." Jeremy decides.

"If you say so Einstein. LASER ARROW." Odd yells while firing at the mantas.

Yumi isn't far behind with throwing her fans. The two-lyoko warriors work together to take out the mantas while the mystery duo continues with what they are doing. The battle rage on with the lyoko warriors working to destroy the mantas while Ulrich does his job, and defends Roku with all his might. The mantas just kept coming. Every one that went down three more seemed to take its place.

While all that was happening roku was working as fast as he could, trying to find the data they came to get. It took ten more minutes, but it seemed like forever to the others, when Roku finally found the right data.

"I FOUND IT" Roku yells to his partner.

The others seemed to understand and worked even harder to destroy the mantas. Roku brings up his cuff and types in a few commands. When he is done typing he sees a loading bar with the words 'Downloading Data' above it. The bar was filling up at a moderate pace witch Roku was thankful for. After another minute the bar was full and the words 'Download Complete' was displayed.

"I got it. Lets get out of here before it's to late." Roku said to everyone.

"Jeremy we need our vehicles ASAP." Odd says.

"All ready on it Odd" Jeremy says amused.

A moment later the Over Wing and Over Board appear in front of the lyoko warriors. Odd back flips on to the Over Board while Yumi and Aelita man the Over Wing. Roku types away on his cuff and throws out the Over Lander. The lyoko warriors were surprised to see that the mystery duo had a vehicle, let alone one with guns on it.

"You two stay on either side of us. We will keep the mantas at bay while the tunnel opens." Roku tells the others.

With that said the lyoko warriors moved to meet Roku's commands with Yumi and Aelita on the left and Odd on the right. Roku powers up the turrets guns. When they are fully charged he sets its targeting to the mantas behind them. The turret starts firing blue laser blasts at the mantas. Needless to say everyone was glad that the turret was there. It took out the mantas in quick succession, taking down at least 2 a second. By the time all the mantas were gone the tunnel had opened up. Roku accelerated the Over Lander, leading everyone out of sector Five.

They all emerged in the ice sector. Roku and Ulrich got out of the Over Lander with Roku devitalizing it a moment later. The others just got off their vehicles and stared from a distance at the duo as they talked to each other.

"Did you get it?" Ulrich asked to be sure.

"Yup. All of Xanas monster data is now both on my wrist and at the computer in the warehouse." Roku replied happily.

"So what do we do about those guys?" Ulrich asks.

Roku thinks for a minute before replying. "Alright let me do the talking. We wont tell them much just that we are against Xana."

"Alright." Ulrich says.

With that the duo walks over to the others. The others saw them coming and prepared to fight if necessary. Aelita however felt that she had seen the one in black before, but could not place where. She decided to keep this to herself just in case it was nothing. Roku approached the group and started speaking.

"We would like to thank you for helping us today. Had it not been for you destroying some of the mantas we would have had a harder time getting out of sector five." Roku said nicely.

"Well you are welcome. May we ask why you were doing in sector five?" Aelita asks.

"We were looking for some data that we thought might help to defeat Xana." Roku answers.

"Does that mean you are against Xana?" Yumi asks.

"Yes we are."

"Just who are you two?" Odd asks.

"You can call me RJ. My partner goes by Silver."

With that said the group watched as 'RJ' typed something on his wrist cuff. The next thing they knew, the duo had devirtualized.

 **AN: sorry for the wait I have been a bit busy lately. I also have been working on an idea for a Harry Potter fanfic. So I might start that up and put this fic on pause. But I will still update this one when I can.**


	9. Announcement

**Hey guys, Roku here. I have an important announcement. I am sorry to say this but I am putting this story on a TEMPORARY hiatus. I will update occasionally and still be doing the story but not as much. I have had an idea for a harry potter story that I think all of you will like. The first chapter of this new story will be uploaded on September 1** **st** **. the title will be 'Deaths Intervention.' There will be a** **SLIGHT** **cross over of Dragon Ball Z, but you'll find out more when I write the summary. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy my new story.**


	10. announcement 2

**AN: Hey its me Roku. So I know I said that I would publish my new story on September first, but I just couldn't wait that long. So I have posted the first chapter of Deaths Intervention. Please check it out.**


End file.
